A Change in the Shouter
by BlackSheep the Sage
Summary: What if instead of the Dovahkin using dragonrend, Alduin used it first and had some pleasing effect for Alduin's plans for the Nine Holds. well I ain't telling you so :p to ya'll. I do not own SKYRIM or any other Elder scroll games. F/Alduin and Dragon turned Dovahkiin. translations to Thuum . Org R&R
1. Ch: 1 A change in the Shouter

**Disclaimer: Edited the first chapter. Here ya'll go. Shout out Kiliani for inperation with his story _You Are Mine, Dovahkiin _You rock brohan.**

**So heres the rundown of it. What if instead of the Dovahkin using dragon rind, Alduin used it first and had some pleasing effect for Alduin's planes for the Nine Holds. well I ain't telling you so :p to ya'll. I do not own SKYRIM or any other Elder scroll games.**

**Ch: 1 A change in the Shouter.**

**"Dahsul hi fent mah dovahkiin." **Alduin bellowed as she hovered in med flight as she looked coldly apone the false Dovah before her.

"Nay Worm," her Dovahkiin, wait her's, Roared back as loud as those fool nords could in their weak forms, "The past has shown me the way to turn that black heart of yours as cold and the blood you your kins vains."

"Foolish nonsense dovahkiin," Alduin muttered "**YOL TOL SHUL!**"

"**Wuld Nah Kest**!" the Nord man Shouted moving as fast as the storms to avoid the black dagoness's fire ball.

Alduin roared in pain as Paarthurnax blased her in the side with the frost breath shout before turning on her former brother and general

"Mey Paarthurnax." she sneered "**Iiz Slen Nus!**" she roared sending a wave of ice of her own back at him.

the difference between her shout that traitor of a Dovah is that hers froze Paathurnax's body solid and sent the old Dov falling out of the sky to the land at the base of the mountain where with out a doubt his now frozen form would shatter.

"PAARTHURNAX!" The Dovahkiin cried in sorrow as the old dovah who was like a mentor to him fell to his death.

"Weep for him in Sovengarde while I feast on both of your souls."

"Not while I still draw breath Alduin," the Dovahkiin shouted, "The past nords have taught me your one fear."

"Mey," the she-dovah smiled at him, "you think whilst I was trapped in that cursed time warp that old man threw me into I stayed as I was back then, now you have seen and heard that cursed Thuum those Joor created, now FEEL IT DOVAHKIIN **Joor Zah Frul**!"

What happen was not what Alduin thought would occur by using her own bane on her foe. True he shouted and withered in pain but not how she did, she saw his body twisting as he started growing larger his puny forwings, arms she believed these nords called them, started to become true wings fit for a real Dovah to bare, his Steel Armor shook before shattering leaving his body bare, though she tried not to her eyed went to the area between the Nord's legs and had to admit for a Joor, his sword was an impressive size, Alduin's eyes grew wide as she realized her enemy was becoming something she never thought possible, the Dovahkiin was becoming a Dovah.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Dovahkiin shouted as the transformation was compteated as his skin that was tanned from the harsh weathers of Skyrim had hardened into pure white scales and his black hair has shedded and in its place grew horns in the shape her own white version. laying on the cliffs of the Throat of the World was a white dragon that was an exact replica of her. The first born of Akatosh, the Eater of Words. While she ranted in her mind on how this came to be, the former joor opened his eyes revealing ice blue irises and nightmare black slitted pupils.

Looking over his new body Ysmir growled loudly in his throat.

"What have you done to me wyrm?!" He raged.

"**Zu'u mindok ni tol daar fund koros Dovahkiin.**" Alduin mused and she landed before him and sniffed him over and felt the scales on her face heat up and her body tremble in the presence of finally the only Dov whose Thuum could match hers in debates, "**nuz Zu'u onvok vuldak los laanah nau dii miin ruz tol sahlag kopraan hi lost us.**" her red eyes shifted away from his blue.

Ysmir's first thoughts were to shout every insult he could think of and knew, however his ire died when as soon his eyes landed on her to give her the verbal thrashing he believed she earned he stopped as something inside him, his dragon instincts most likely, made him notice how appealing her body was.

Compared to most dragons, which were big and bulky making them easy for him to defeat as a small and quick nord, her body was smaller and more limber and curved then her male counter parts.

"Maybe the Graybeards can tell me what happened." Ysmir mused looking away as his own face heated up at the desire to do things to her that only married partners did entered his mind.

"Fine Dovahkiin," Alduin muttered as her mond cleared of thoughts of positioning herself to be mated by her foe left her mind, "Though I doubt those Mey Joors that Paarthurnax trained can determine what occurred after I used that cursed Thuum on you."

Ysmir snorted as he looked to the ledge to gaze at the courtyard where he saw the Graybeards gazing up to where the battle had took place waiting for a victor show them self to them.

"MASTERS!" Ysmir shouted down, "Please come up, we need your council."

"Very well Dragon of the North," Arngeir shouted back to him, "We shall ascend to you and Alduin presently."

Ysmir sighed and walked accordly to the word wall where he curled up and started meditating and Words of Power like he and Paarthurnax used to before he... his thoughts ended on that matter there as the pain of losing his mentor to painful for him to think on as he forced his thoughts on the word Joor. he knew it meant mortal in words of Dovah, but for the life of him, he could not think on how Alduin using Dragonrend on him had made him change from a proud nord he had been into that which had laid waste to his home.

Alduin curled her body to were she could lay down on the ledge and gaze at the Dovah before her. no matter how long she looked at him, the desire to have the former Dovahkiin to make her his mate only continued to grow. She wondered what he was doing laying on the ground before the Word Wall on this cliff with his eyes shut and breathing deeply.

"What are you doing now?" the She Dovah asked.

"Meditating," The white Dovah said, "Paarthurnax and I did this in the past on words in order for us to gain a deeper meaning of them, I'm currently doing this with the words in Dragonrend to see if I can't find the cause of this," he lifted and lowered his tail, "before the Graybeards arrive."

"I see," Alduin muttered, she had never thought that the dovahzul words could have a deeper meaning, "And how do you accomplish meditating as you call it?"

Sighing Ysmir his head and opened his icy blue eyes on her.

"First lets start with a word that Parrthurnax told me that every dragon..."

"Dovah, Dovahkiin." Alduin corrected sharply.

"Dovah then," Ysmir continued, "Yol means fire in Dovahzul, so it is fire in its purist form, I don't remember exactly haw I came to it but after we had meditated on Yol for three days I became nearly immune to flames both Dov, Magicka and regular."

"I see," Alduin mused, "So by gaining a deep understanding of these rot you can alter how you use them in your thuums."

"Yes," Ysmir answered, "I've been going over both Joor and Frul and have come to a conclusion that when you used Dragonrend on me you had a deep understanding of Joor or Mortal but by combining it with Zah and Frul you didn't have a understanding of how those words were to be used in the Thuum and the Thuum chose a outcome that had a 1/10000 chance of happening to me by using it."

"You are correct Ysmir," both Dov looked to the path where Arngeir and Bori had arrived and were studying Ysmir's new form, "Amazing, if I had known that Dragonrend could be used like this, but look at you Ysmir, you have reached a new hight in being a dragonborn."

"So what di happen to me Master?" Ysmir asked.

"My guess is when the World Eater used Dragonrend on you like you said it only effected you mostly how she meant for it to," Arngeir said, "Alduin, what were you thinking about, what was your emotional state as you casted this Thuum at young Ysmir?"

Growling at how this Joor addressed her as if he knew her she answered, "I was thinking of trying to make him feel how I felt when I had this abomination on my kins language made me feel when I was under its effects."

"I see," Arngeir mussed stroking his beard in thought, "I seems in by doing so Alduin, you seemed to had given the Thuum the intent of rather then making him with out his dragon blood, you remade him without his mortality and replacing it with Dovah."

"But will it fade like the rest of the shouts I use?"

"I'm afraid not Ysmir." Arngeir shook his head.

"Shors damn it!" Ysmir shouted "Is bad enough that when I return home after being carted off by the damn Talmor that I end up on that damn chopping block letting Alduin save me!"

"Your welcome by the way Dovahkiin." Alduin said in awe of the Dov she wanted as her mate.

"Then everywhere I go everyone needs my help and since I'm the fucking Dragonborn I'm obligated to help less be seen as a damn milk drinker or snob then I find out I'm this great hero of legend and I have to save the world from some She-Dragon who I swear is in a continueation of fucking PMS only to find out that now said She-dragon has now forced me into the form of her underlings!"

"Opps." Alduin whispered.

"Calm yourself Dragonborn," Bori said shocking Ysmir and Arngeir as Bori and the other Graybeards never spoke until now. At least not in mortal language, "Though the effects are irreversible the outcome is better for you."

"How so Master Bori?" Ysmir asked.

"Now that you are in the form of a dovah you can access Thuums that would have been out of your reach if your a nord like before." Bori explained.

Ysmir cursed under his breath and Alduin lifted her tail and hit him over his head with it.

"Stop cursing Ysmir," Alduin said shocking him by using his name, "This is not the Dov I fought twice and nearly was defeated by just a few hours ago, where di the strong Dovah I made you into go, stop bitching like a damned Altmer and get over it."

Ysmir snorted angerly but remained quiet.

"I see now," Arngeir muttered, "this is why you remained after turning young Ysmir World Eater, you desire him to mate with eachother."

"WHAT!" both of dovah bellowed.

"We can see it you your eyes and in your body stature," Bori continued where his friend left off catching on to what he was saying, "every so often you two wil glance at each other and look away and Lady Alduin is resisting her bodies urge to position herself for you to mount her Ysmir."

Ysmir looked at Alduin, whom was looking to the snow as if it were a new discovery.

"It is instinct for a dragon to want to mate with one only as strong as they are," Bori said, "so naturally being who she is, Lady Alduin had no desire to mate with the other Dov since they were weaker then her but now Ysmir, that you are a Dovah rather then a Dovahkiin, your Thuum is calling to her and making her want to mate with you so her body is giving your own instructions for you to let you know she wishes for you to be her mate."

"And I'm sure Master Paarthurnax informed you how when two Dov mate it is for life correct?" Arngeir asked at Ysmirs nod he continued, "there for in terms you sahll understand, You wish her to be your wife young Ysmir."

Ysmir growled in frustration while Alduin hummed at the prospect of him making her his.

"Then he shall need a better name then that title you gave him," Alduin said, "there for know that he will have a true Dovahs name."

"It is your choice now Lady Alduin," Arngeir said nodding, "I'm afraid she is right, now that you are a dragon the title Ysmir is no longer yours to bare."

"I understand," the now nameless nameless dovah said sadly.

"Fear not White One," Alduin said looking him over more closely resisting her urges to mate with him, " A name for you now will only be yours alone that no one, not even I can take."

"And why do you get to pick it?!" the white dragon roared at her making her flinch but glare back at him.

"If I am to be your mate and you mine I will not have a mate whose name is that of a joor." she raged back in a calm voice that still held malice.

'Fine." the nameless dovah muttered looking away gultily.

Sighing Alduin began to nuzzle the White One as she came to calling him in her mind causing him to growl in his chest in pleasure. Neither noticed while in their moment the Graybeards left.

"Now for a name for you." Alduin pulling back no matter how much she wanted to continue and looking him over, for the most part her White One was an exact replica rethinking of the times she had seen him he had the look of a hunter and his scales while menacing were still as pure as the snow they were sitting on, "Ruvsaviikhun Pure savior hero, you are the opposite of me, where I am stained with blood of my enemies, you are as pure as a hatchling, You are said to be the savior of all joors once I have risen and you are a hero to the people of Whiterun from what I have heard of you and your travles with the Companions."

"Ruvsaviikhun," the now named Ruvsaviikhun said lowly, "Pure savior hero, do even deserve to be called those things."

Looking to the sky Alduin noticed the sun had set and her lands twin moons were high in the sky.

"It is late now Ruvsaviikhun," Alduin said using the white dovs new name, "let us lay here and tomorrow we shall introduce the world to The World Eaters mate.

Curling up next to the world wall again Ruvsaviikhun prepared to sleep, when his eyes flew open and Alduin had nestled herself up close to him and rested her head next to his. Smiling the white dragon raised his wing and extended it so as he lowered it, the appendage covered the black she-dovah and the two settled for the night.

**And there it is the first Chapter in my first Skyrim fic.**

**let me know how you like it until then my readers, Wind, Guide you.**

**Translaions: only did the sentences not words of power.**

**Dahsul hi fent mah dovahkiin: Today you shall fall dragonborn**

**Zu'u mindok ni tol daar fund koros Dovahkiin: ****I know not that this would happen Dragonborn.**

**nuz Zu'u onvok vuldak los laanah nau dii miin ruz tol sahlag kopraan hi lost us****: ****but I admit change is plea on my eye then that pathetic body you have before. **

**Ruv Saviik****to**** hun: Pure savior hero**


	2. Ch 2: A Broken Dovah

**And here is Ch.2 Hope you like it and my idea so far. again I own nothing, Sky Above you**

**Ch. 2: A Broken Dovah**

The first thing Alduin was aware of when she awoke in the morning was that something was probing her from behind, her first instinct was to burn it but when she turned her head to do so Ruvsaviikhun was laying beside her still asleep. smiling she instead turn her gaze and her jaw nearly dropped, prodding her from behind was her future mates member, if she thought he was well armed as a joor, she was surprised and pleased to see her chosen lover was even more so as a dovah.

smiling she nuzzled his jaw awaking him as she positioned herself so that he was above her while her hips were in position for his member to easily slipped into her center causing her to whimper as her hymen was torn by him.

"Alduin what are you doing?!" Ruvsaviikhun exclaimed apon finding himself inside the she-dovah up until yesterday he was fighting.

"Finalizing my place as your mate Ruvsaviikhun," Alduin whimpered, "like that joor said, when we dov mate, we do so for life, and I shall not let any other female to take what is mine." after the pain lessened Alduin began to move her hips making both of them growl.

After a few moments of her grinding her hips against his, Ruvsaviikhun let loose a roar before grabbing her hips with his forelegs and began to thrust into her.

"**Geh lokalaat, Piraan zey ol hin meyar ful nid vorey aal kuz zey nol hi nuv hi nol zey, Geh!**" Alduin roared resorting to her native language as it was easier for her to make her pleasure clear to Ruvsaviikhun.

"**Faas ni Alduin, Hi los dii ahrk nid gein voz. nu marzu dii faan, ful pah do Keizaal mindok wo hi engein wah!**" Ruvsaviikhun growled low in his chest making Alduin shiver as she tightened around him as a wave of power she never felt before in her stomach begging for release, and she knew who could give it to her.

"**Lig Ruvsaviikhun, lig gaar daar suleyk hi lost awakened kosil zey, Vos zey finally meyz hin ahrk hi dii.**" Alduin begged clenching her eyes tightly shut and shivering even more as he increased the speed of his thrusts and she started to move in synch with him. moving back towards him when he thrusted forward.

"**Geh Ruvsaviikhun! Geh!**" Alduen roared as the force within her finally released itself from her core and flooded all over her mates member as he continued to penetrate her.

"RAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruvsaviikhun roared as he released his seed into her womb before collapsing onto her back.

* * *

><p>Ruvsaviikhun jolted awake as the dream ended. Panting he turned to see Alduin still asleep. Every now and then a stream of smoke would rise from her snout making her nose twitch. Chuckling the now white dragon rose from his place next to the black Dovah still fixated on the dream he had just had. While true what he saw left him with the desire to make it happen in the land of the awake, until yesterday, Alduin had been his enemy. Someone whom he had battled against, hated and the only thing he desired to do to her was kill her.<p>

But now as a Dovah, his feeling had all changed. When he looks at her now he no longer had the urge to rip her apart limb by limb, to rip her soul from her corps and devour it so she may never return. Now however, the very thought of fighting against her leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, and the feeling of never seeing her again made his heart weep.

Shaking his head Ruvsaviikhun looked towards the land below and longed to return to it. To see Lydia, Vilkas and Farkas, Aela, Carlota and Adrienne. All of his friends now out of his reach, never again will he wrestle with the brothers, hunt with Aela, or forge blades and armor with Adrieanna at War-maidens.

Ruvsaviikhun closed his eyes closed at the thoughts of his lost and he was so deep in sorrow he failed to notice Alduin stir and rise her head to see the Dov she desired to be hers sitting on the edge of the cliff looking down to the world below.

Rising to her feet, the World Eater moved to join him over the ledge.

"Fos ahkon hi Ruvsaviikhun?" Alduin

"The life I once had is gone," Ruvsaviikhun whispered, "all the friends I made, my Shield-Brothers and Shild Sisters within Jorrvaskr, how will they react once we meet again if I am like this."

By now tears were truly falling from the white Dovah's eyes. Alduin looked on the once proud warrior she had fought against and now saw a broken. A dovah should not look like this. A true Dov should be strong, proud, and unwaivering. But now, now the White One had fallen into his own personal pit of despair and Alduin didn't know how to help him. When an idea rose to her thoughts.

"Whom are these brothers and sister of yours Ruvsaviikhun?" Alduin asked, "Where do they dwell and what do they look like."

"First there are the brothers Vilkas and Farkas, twin brothers in Whiterun usually found at Jorrvaskr. those two are my most trusted Shield-Brothers," Ruvsaviikhun said looking to the sky forlonginly, "Farkas was the witness to my Trial when I joined the Companions, he isn't the sharpest sword in the armory but he is loyal and honest to a fault, and his brother Vilkas traveled with me to avenge Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger before me smarter then any mage I have ever met that one, Aela in my Sister in both battle and blood, when I joined the Companions Circle ranks she was my forbairer in the beast blood of the wolf, we hunted everything and anything during the months after Skior's death, mostly to take her mind off of her best friends death," the white dragon smiled, "We ran as both wolves and nords back then, until I left to speak to the Graybeards about being the Dovahkiin, She was upset and nearly insisted she come with me if I had not told her that I needed her there to watch Jorrvaskr, Vilkas and Farkas are not the most responsible of my Shield-Siblings I have in the Circle, she hated it but understood my reasoning." He sighed before continuing, "Farkas is the largest of the two, he wears steel armor and carries a Iron Greatsword, black hair to his shoulders and. Vilkas is shorter then his brother with shorter hair the same color as Farkas's wears armor resembling a wolf. Aela is the only red-haired woman with a painted face and ancient Nord armor, Steel Shild and Steel Dagger."

Thank you White One," Alduin said before flapping her wings until she was hovering fifteen feet above Ruvsaviikhun and Shouted a Thuum he had never heard before.

"**OD HA VIING!**" the She-Dovah shouted letting her Voice carry over Skyrim before circling around and landing next to Ruvsaviikhun just as a deep crimson dragon flew and landed before the rocks.

"Greeting Lady Alduin," Odhaviing spoke before turning his gaze to Ruvsaviikhun, "How may I serve you? And Whom might this new dovah be?"

"Who he is is not your concern Odhaviing," Alduin growled, "You may address him as your lord later on but for now, I have a task for you, go to Whiterun, bring me two nord men and a red haired painted woman from Jorrvaskr named Vilkas, Farkas and Aela and return them here UNHARMED Odhaviing," Alduin ordered, "Now GO!"

"Geh milady and milord." Odhaviing said before taking to the skies and leaving towards the direction of Whiterun.

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND A DOVAH TO WHITERUN TO TAKE THE CIRCLE MEMBERS AND BRING THEM HERE!" Ruvsaviikhun roared.

"TO HELP YOU DAHSUL!" Alduin bellowed back baring her fangs, "EVEN I COULD TELL YOU WOULD NOT LET THIS GO SO I TOOK ACTION TO INSURE YOU WOULD NOT DIE!"

"HOW WOULD I HAVE DIED FROM MISSING MY FRIENDS," he shouted back, "WE FOUR WERE DESTINED FOR SEPERATE AFTERLIVES ANYWAYS!"

"DAHSUL OF A DOVAH YOU ARE RUVSAVIIKHUN!" Alduin screamed in furry, "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU, OR ARE YOU TOO BILND TO TAKE THE HELP OF YOUR QUEEN WHEN YOU NEED IT!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY ANYTHING WYRM," Ruvsaviikhun bellowed, "I WANTED NOTHING MORE THEN TO KILL UNTIL YESTERDAY AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT AND IT CONFUSES ME TO NO END!"

"THEN DON'T THINK AND LET YOUR INSTINCTS TAKE OVER FOR YOU DAHSUL!" Alduin shouted back.

"**FO KRAH DIIN**!" Ruvsaviikhun shouted in frustration letting a wave of ice slam into the black dovah's face making her swagger abit.

"**YOL TOOR SHOL**!" Alduin responded in kind.

Ruvsaviikhun took to the air letting his instincts guid him as he flew for the first time before unleashing another ice breath Thuum at Alduin whom responded in kind with the fire breath Thuum.

Back and forth these titans clashed until they both lay on the ground panting. Alduin being covered in ice shards and frost bite while Ruvsaviikhun had some both minor and sever burns on his white body.

"**FO KRAH DIIN**!" Ruvsaviikhun shouted

"**YOL TOOR SHOL**!" Alduin responded at the same time as him.

The two shouts collided in to a mix of fog and steam. When the collision cleared, both dovah where panting and collapsed onto the ground.

"You do not want my help Ruvsaviikhun," Alduin sneered, "Fine the I shall leave you in your sorrow until you come to your senses."

and with that Alduin leapt into the air and flew off.

Ruvsaviikhun growled before returning to the word wall to study the word**s.**

**End of Ch. 2. thanks to booklover 41 for an idea that they know what it is. I will tell you this, In Ch3 the two most awesome females in this fic will meet, Alduin and Aela the Huntress. Wind Guide You.**

**Translations: Only dialog no Words of Power.**

**Geh lokalaat, Piraan zey ol hin meyar ful nid vorey aal kuz zey nol hi nuv hi nol zey, Geh!: Yes beloved, Claim me as your self so no other may take me from you nor you from me, Yes! **

**Faas ni Alduin, Hi los dii ahrk nid gein voz. nu marzu dii faan, ful pah do Keizaal mindok wo hi engein wah!: Fear not Alduin, You are my and no one else. now scream my call, so all of Skyrim know who you belong to! **

**Fos ahkon hi Ruvsaviikhun?: What trouble you Ruvsaviikhun?**


End file.
